Whose Line Is It Anyway? Teen Titans Style
by Keitorin Asthore
Summary: The Teen Titans are forced into a terrible parody of Whose Line Is It Anyway?
1. This is Really Stupid Stuff

WHOSE LINE IS IT ANYWAY? EPISODE #1  
  
*the camera pans down to Robin.*  
  
Robin: Hi! Welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway?, where the points don't matter and boy, do I look good in tights! Our contestants tonight are Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire.  
  
Starfire: What is that black beast with the giant eye?!?! Augh!!  
  
*She blasts it with her star bolts.*  
  
Robin: Um, Star...that was just a camera.  
  
*Misao Makimachi, the camera girl, dashes out with her knives in her hands*  
  
Misao: Augh! I'll get you for that!  
  
*Aoshi Shinamori, resident donut boy, comes in and carries the hysterical Misao off the set*  
  
Misao: Oh! Hi, Aoshi-sama!  
  
Robin: Okay, now that that's done with...  
  
*The production assistant, Kenshin Himura, runs onstage.*  
  
Kenshin: I don't mean to interrupt, Robin-san, but can you ask the little one with the cloak to remove her hood please? We can't see her face on the screen.  
  
Raven: That's the point, you pony-tailed oddity.  
  
Cyborg: Can we just get on with it, Robin?  
  
Beast Boy: Can I be the bachelor for the Dating Game? Please please please????  
  
Robin: Hm...we'll see.  
  
#1- Newscasters  
  
Robin: Our first will be Newscasters. Beast Boy will be the host, Cyborg will be his co-anchor, Raven will be the weathergirl, and Starfire does sports. Now, Cyborg is a Puritan thinking Beast Boy is a witch, Raven is a cheerleader, and Starfire is Beast Boy's ex.  
  
Starfire: What is ex?  
  
Robin: It means you used to date Beast Boy but you don't anymore.  
  
Starfire: Oh.  
  
*The four cast members sit on stools.*  
  
Beast Boy: Hi, I'm Frank N. Stein, and I'll be your anchor tonight. This is my co-anchor R.T. Detoo.  
  
Cyborg: Thou art a WITCH, thou green-skinned fiend!  
  
Beast Boy: Okaaaay. Let's see what our resident weathergirl, Barbie Blonde, has to say.  
  
Raven: *bobbling head* One-two-three-four! In Kansas it is gonna pour! Five- six-seven-eight! That's the temperatures in the southern states! Go Hurricane Herbert!  
  
Beast Boy: Thanks, Barbie Blonde.  
  
Raven: Like, thanks! *reverting to normal attitude* I hope this isn't being permanently recorded.  
  
Beast Boy: No idea! What do you think, R.T. Detoo?  
  
Cyborg: Evil! Evil! Burn, witch! Burn! *foams at the mouth*  
  
Beast Boy: Yeah. Okay. Let's go to Viveca, our resident sports expert.  
  
Starfire: Yes. You see here that the very tall man with the very short shorts bounced the large orange sphere down the rectangular playing area and threw it in the circular metal...circle. And I still do not know what an ex is. Can you explain what is an ex is, Beast Boy?  
  
Beast Boy: Yes. You're my ex. You used to be my girlfriend. Then you broke up with me. So you're my ex.  
  
Starfire: I did not realize we were dating.  
  
*Robin bangs his buzzer several times, looking slightly disgruntled.*  
  
Cyborg: *wiping the foam from his mouth.* Um, can we get the makeup girl in here? I think I'm rusting.  
  
*Kaoru Kamiya, resident makeup artist, rushes in and sprays Rust-Off*  
  
Robin: Okay, I think it's time we were on to our next . But a thousand points for Cyborg for drooling on national television.  
  
#2- Dating  
  
Robin: That was galvanizing. Okay, in this tarfire will be our lovely bachelorette and Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy will be the aspiring bachelors. Each one will be a different person.  
  
Raven: Fantastic. Simply phantasmoriphic.  
  
Starfire: Bachelor #1, if I was crying, what would you do?  
  
Raven: Moo. Moo.  
  
Starfire: I do not understand. Oh, well. Bachelor #2, what is your idea of a nice date?  
  
Cyborg: I think it would be fun to watch a marathon of badly-dubbed kung fu movies. Maybe I can pick up some new moves from them.  
  
Starfire: Bachelor #3, if you could speak any language in the world, what would you speak?  
  
Beast Boy: Who are you kidding? I can barely speak English!  
  
Starfire: Bachelor #1, I have good dreams at night. What do you dream of?  
  
Raven: Bark. Bark. Bark bark.  
  
Starfire: Bachelor #2, my favorite animal is a kitten. What is your favorite animal?  
  
Cyborg: I like birds, for some unknown reason.  
  
Raven: Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!  
  
Starfire: Bachelor #3, I like to view romantic films. What kind of films do you enjoy?  
  
Beast Boy: I like ones with big, giant robots. I have no idea why.  
  
*Robin hits the buzzer.*  
  
Robin: Starfire, have you figured out who everyone is?  
  
Starfire: I believe Bachelor #1 was a cow. Or a dog. Or a bird. Is she Beast Boy?  
  
Robin: Mm-hm.  
  
Starfire: And Bachelor #3 was Cyborg.  
  
Robin: Yes.  
  
Starfire: But I do not know who Bachelor #2 is.  
  
Robin: I'm not sure either.  
  
Cyborg: Actually, I'm you.  
  
Robin: Shut up. I don't watch badly dubbed kung-fu movies.  
  
Beast Boy: But you-  
  
*Robin bangs the buzzer.*  
  
#3- Party Guests  
  
Robin: Well, for the last , I think Starfire wins. Just because. Anyway, in this , Raven will be hosting a party-  
  
Raven: I'm hosting a party? Why would I be doing that?  
  
Robin: Just play along.  
  
Raven: As long as it's not in my room...  
  
*Seta Soujiro, the show's keyboardist, plays a doorbell-sounding note. Raven opens a pretend door.*  
  
Raven: Hello. My, isn't it nice to see you again.  
  
Beast Boy: *hic* Harry used to say that to me. . .  
  
Raven: May I ask who Harry is?  
  
Beast Boy: Oh, sure! Rub it in! *hic* HARRY!!!!  
  
Raven: Whatever.  
  
*Soujiro plays the doorbell note again.*  
  
Raven: Hello.  
  
Starfire: *down on all fours with her eyes closed.* Yip! Bark! *runs into Raven's knees.*  
  
Raven:. . .  
  
Starfire: Woof! *runs into the wall, still on all fours.* Ow. . .  
  
*Soujiro, looking slightly disgruntled, hits the doorbell note once again.*  
  
Raven: Hello. Welcome to my party. It is very off-the-heezy.  
  
Cyborg: *in a two-tone voice.* I'm not a polar bear!  
  
Raven: What kind of loser would invite these people to a party?  
  
Beast Boy: *hic* Harry used to call me a loser. *hic hic* I think it was his pet name for me. . . *hic* Come back to me, Harry!  
  
Raven: Go away, you drunk-woman-who-has-been-left-by-her-husband.  
  
*Beast Boy leaves. Starfire galumphs around on all fours, barking and running into things.*  
  
Raven: And what, I shudder to think, are you?  
  
Starfire: Ruff! *runs into Sanosuke.*  
  
Sano: Ow. . .  
  
Raven: I hate blind puppies.  
  
*Starfire gets up and leaves.*  
  
Raven: So there's just you.  
  
Cyborg: *holds a gold necklace in his teeth.* Will you be my bride? *still speaking in a two-tone voice.*  
  
Raven: Robin, can we end this ? Cyborg is scaring the snot out of me.  
  
*Robin hits the buzzer.*  
  
Robin: Cyborg is the Polar Bear King.  
  
Raven: Oh, sheesh, why didn't I think of that?  
  
Robin: A thousand points for Beast Boy and his boyfriend Harry.  
  
Beast Boy: Gee, thanks. I could have been the blind puppy a heck of a lot better than Star!  
  
Starfire: *staring into her glass of water.* Have you any tangy yellow beverage, Robin? I would like some.  
  
Robin: Star, you are NOT drinking mustard on national television.  
  
Starfire: But I want mustard! GIVE ME MUSTARD NOW!!  
  
Robin: *sweat drop.*  
  
#4- Make Up A Song (And A Title, While I'm At It.)  
  
Robin: This next is for Beast Boy.  
  
Beast Boy: YES!!!  
  
Robin: For this , we'll need an audience member.  
  
*The camera pans through the audience. Very noticeable is a group of hyperactive thirteen-year-olds jumping around waving signs saying "PICK HER!" and pointing to a pretty blonde girl intent on a book.*  
  
Robin: Hm, she'll do. Hey, you blondie!!  
  
Blondie: Hm?  
  
Robin: Come on down!! You've been picked!!  
  
Blondie: *scowling mightily* Picked for what? Where am I? Yoh? Did you...*eyes flame* You are going to die.  
  
Yoh: Meep.  
  
Raven: I think I've found a kindred spirit.  
  
Robin: Hurry up and come down. The natives are growing restless.  
  
*Blondie reluctantly comes down to the stage and perches on the stool in the middle of the stage.*  
  
Robin: What's your name, hon?  
  
Blondie: Anna. And don't call me hon.  
  
Starfire: *cries* He never even calls ME hon!!  
  
Robin: Beast Boy, you're going to sing a song to Anna, about something she does. Anna, what's your favorite thing to do?  
  
Anna: *glowering* Beating up Yoh.  
  
Yoh: Meep.  
  
Robin: Okay! Beast Boy, you're going to sing a song about Anna beating up Yoh in...punk ska style!!  
  
*Soujiro starts playing his keyboard happily. (A/N- Sung to the melody of "K2G", the song sung in the "Mad Mod" episode.*  
  
Beast Boy: *starts dancing*  
  
Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Anna, and Robin: *cover eyes*  
  
Beast Boy: Oh, Anna is a blonde girl with the weirdest sense of fashion But despite that, her hobby is Yoh-bashin' Yoh is her fiancé, of that there is no doubt, but If he ever mouths off then she'll kick him in the gut Oh! So poor Yoh will never get his day Though there's lots of stuff he'd like to say Oh, Anna, can't you cut some slack? Nicer torture can be found on the rack. Oh, Anna is a nice girl, but she'd never let you know How nice she is, it would ruin her rep, so She will spend her days whipping and drop-kicking He'll be back in her good graces after a little sandal-licking So poor Yoh will never get his day Though there's lots of stuff he'd like to say Oh, Anna, all I can say to you His life is bad if he says "I do."  
  
Audience: *applause*  
  
Anna: *glower*  
  
Beast Boy: *bowbowbowbow*  
  
Anna: *whomps Beast Boy as she walks back.*  
  
Robin: A thousand points for Beast Boy, because that is the biggest bruise I've ever seen.  
  
Beast Boy: *keeling over* Thank you...  
  
#5- The Hoedown  
  
Robin: We've come to the last , the hoedown!! And even though points don't matter, Beast Boy wins.  
  
Beast Boy: YES!!  
  
Robin: *switching places with Beast Boy* So, what should the topic of our hoedown be? *audience calls out different ideas.* My utility belt? Okay, the Robin Utility Belt Hoedown!!  
  
*Soujiro plays the hoedown music.*  
  
Cyborg: Oh, Robin has a utility belt and he thinks it's really hot The chicks all squeal over it and make Star jealous a lot But even though he's got a belt, they shouldn't be excited, It's easy to defeat him, all you have to do is hide it.  
  
Raven: Oh, Robin's belt may have gadgets, like a big stick and some disks And my belt doesn't do too much, its powers still are nix Some may call me jealous, but still I'll never rant I don't have to worry about my belt keeping up my pants.  
  
Robin: My belt is just the coolest thing, I really think it is Even though my teammates think it's fun to diss I think it's envy speaking, they can just talk to the hand, Because my belt was a birthday gift from their hero Batman!  
  
Starfire: Robin has a utility belt, all gold and bright and shiny I think I'm special too- I have a belt, though tiny But so does Raven, Beast Boy, and Terra, too Cyborg is the only one, so he's just a naxanoo!  
  
Robin: What's a naxanoo?  
  
Starfire: On my planet, it means someone who does not match everyone around him. I think here they say "an uncool person."  
  
Cyborg: *throbbing vein* I'M NOT COOL?!?! YOU COME BACK HERE, STARFIRE!!!  
  
Robin: *winces* Cyborg, I think this is a fight you can't win...well, anyway, folks, see you next time if the show isn't canceled!!!!  
  
Author's Note: Keep going! More ahead! 


	2. Oro!

WHOSE LINE IS IT ANYWAY? EPISODE #2  
  
*The camera pans down to Robin*  
  
Robin: Welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway?, where the points don't matter and WHERE THE HECK IS STARFIRE?!?  
  
Raven: She broke a nail after her fight with Cyborg on the last episode.  
  
Cyborg: *from hospital bed* Broke a nail?!? She broke my HEAD, and I'm here!  
  
Raven: Yes, well, she's not bionic. Not to make fun of you or anything.  
  
Cyborg: 'Sokay, Rae.  
  
Raven: Anyway, Terra offered to fill in at the last minute.  
  
Terra: *giggles* Hi, everybody!!  
  
Beast Boy: *swallows hard, staring at Terra* Hands sweaty...knees knocking...eyes twitching...pulse flaring...  
  
Raven: *feels his forehead* Do you have the flu?  
  
Sano: Hey, people, we're on a time limit here!  
  
Robin: All righty! On to the first game!  
  
#1- CDs  
  
Robin: This is a for everybody! Cyborg and Raven will be announcers on an infomercial for a CD compilation, and Terra and Beast Boy will have to sing the songs. Anybody want to give them a theme? *the audience shouts suggestions* Okay, love songs from animated movies that never quite made it. Take it away!!  
  
Cyborg: We'll be right back to "Almost Emergency: I Would Rescue You If I Knew the Number for 911." Hi, I'm Les Ismore.  
  
Raven: And I'm Holly Enivy.  
  
Cyborg: You know, Holly, there's nothing I like more than an animated film.  
  
Raven: Really? Animation is so ove .  
  
Cyborg: Well, there are fans who would disagree with you. If you're a fan of animation and a fan of romance, you'll love our twenty-seven and a half hour long CD collection, "Painted Love: The Almost Hits of Almost Famous Feature Length Animated Motion Pictures." This CD features such hits as the love song from Molly Whuppie the Giant Killer. It's a song about Molly, a belly-dancing giant killer, who kills a giant and gets a prince for a reward. So here it is, folks, "The Belly Dancing Giant Killer's Reward"!  
  
*Soujiro starts up a calypso number. (A/N- Sung to the Hilary Duff version of "The Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room." Is that enough Tikis?)*  
  
Terra: Oh, my name is Molly Whuppie, don't make fun of me My handsome princely groom I don't even know your first name, dear, And I fear our romance is doomed I'm a lovely belly dancer from the land of Eire I've never been married, it's a little scary I ran off and killed a giant, and your father said For my prize I'd get you since the giant's dead.  
  
Beast Boy: My pretty Molly Whuppie, I would never mock Since you're now my wife, and since you really rock I've never met you either, but I've got to say With a pretty girl like you, my dad I'll obey There's just one that I wonder, what can I say? Why spouses are prizes- is it the fairy tale way? Why not a sack of gold, or a big box of toys? Why was a husband your reward of choice?  
  
Raven: I've always wondered why people in fairy tales were given a mate as a reward. Now we know why!  
  
Cyborg: That's my favorite song in the collection.  
  
Raven: It may be your favorite, Les, but mine is definitely the song from Zlatovlaska the Golden-Haired. The song is titled "I Couldn't Have Won Your Love Without the Help of a Talking Fish."  
  
*Soujiro plays a semi-rock song. (A/N- Sung to the tune of "Why Should I Worry?")  
  
Beast Boy: I knew when I saw you My love for you was true You had all that golden hair All I could do was stop and stare  
  
Terra: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh.  
  
Beast Boy: I'm not wise I can't improvise.  
  
Terra: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh.  
  
Beast Boy: I'm not so smart But I've got the biggest heart. Still, I don't worry And I don't care I found a magic fishy-poo Now all the tongues I know I talk to birdies I talk to fishies I may be schizo But at least I still got you. I would've lost my head If the fish I'd hadn't eaten Not only am I not dead But now I wear the crown! I talk to spiders I talk to lobsters Because I talk to them I talk to Zlatovlaska!!  
  
Robin: *hits the buzzer* That didn't rhyme. But a thousand points to Terra for belly dancing!  
  
Beast Boy: *drool*  
  
#2- World's Worst Robin: This is another everybody . I'll give a topic, and anyone can answer. Worst things to hear a teammate say in battle.  
  
Cyborg: I've just decided to become a pacifist.  
  
Terra: Um, which side am I on again?  
  
Raven: Whoops. You were supposed to duck.  
  
Beast Boy: I've run out of animals!  
  
Robin: Worst pickup lines for a Titan.  
  
Raven: You like show tunes?  
  
Cyborg: I like shiny things. You're a shiny thing. A big shiny thing.  
  
Terra: *snort* Yerrr puuuu-retty. *snuffle snort*  
  
Robin: Worst comments a fan can yell at the screen to embarrass a Titan.  
  
Beast Boy: Robin, glomp Starfire!  
  
Robin: *ears red* *hits buzzer* That was entirely uncalled for. And PG- rated. This is a G-rated show.  
  
Beast Boy: Sorry.  
  
Robin: A thousand points to Raven for her pickup line.  
  
Raven: I'm serious. That weirdo asked me that in episode #2.  
  
Cyborg: *jaw drops* Another guy was flirting with Rae?!? This is serious...  
  
Robin: Do it after the show, Cy.  
  
Cyborg: *cracks knuckles*  
  
#3- Green Screen Robin: This is a called Green Screen. Cyborg, you'll be standing in front of a screen showing film that you can't see while your teammates try to tell you what's going on without explicitly telling you.  
  
*The clip starts to play. It shows a bunch of ghost people in old fashioned clothes dancing around a ballroom. (A/N- Sorry, it's all I can think of. My Anastasia soundtrack is playing.)  
  
Beast Boy: Hi, I'm Seyjiro Hiko, and these are my best girls, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars.  
  
Terra: Which one am I?  
  
Beast Boy: Sailor Moon because you have blonde hair.  
  
Raven: We're talking live with our on the scene reporter Dimitri Vladmir.  
  
Cyborg: Um...as you can see, I am somewhere in...Russia?  
  
Beast Boy: Somewhere in Russia, indeed! Near the capitol.  
  
Cyborg: Oh, yes. I'm in lovely Leningrad-  
  
Raven: That was its name in the eighties when one of our comic books was in circulation, but that wasn't its name originally.  
  
Cyborg: Gotcha. I'm in Saint Petersburg, Russia.  
  
Terra: Saint Petersburg is so beautiful, Dimitri. There's so much music.  
  
Beast Boy: The inhabitants just can't seem to stay still.  
  
Cyborg: Aha! I'm in a discotheque in Saint Petersburg-  
  
Raven: *slaps forehead in disgust*  
  
Cyborg: Not a disco?  
  
Raven: This is fifty years before the horror of disco was created.  
  
Cyborg: Okay, I'm in Saint Petersburg, Russia, in the middle of some sort of dance, in the 1920s. What am I missing?  
  
Raven: Think about my mirror.  
  
Cyborg: Are they dancing ghosts?  
  
Robin: *hits the buzzer* Too much help between lovers. The winner is Beast Boy.  
  
Terra: Which lovers?  
  
Beast Boy: *points to Cyborg and Raven*  
  
Terra: Oh. Duck and cover! *dodges the flaming comet hurling towards the fic author*  
  
#4- Whose Line Is It Anyway? Robin: This is the the show is named after. It's for two people, this time Beast Boy and Cyborg. They'll each be given two quotes to work into their sketch. And they'll be...hm...two guys at a bar discussing their respective girlfriends.*  
  
Cyborg: Hey, bub, you got any motor oil?  
  
Beast Boy: I'll have the soy milk.  
  
*They mime drinking.*  
  
Cyborg: Hm...you have anything stronger? I need to drown my sorrows.  
  
Beast Boy: What problems do you have?  
  
Cyborg: I'm in love with this girl. But every time I try to tell her that I love her, she says *pulls out paper* "I'm going down to the river."  
  
Beast Boy: That's nothing, pal. My girl likes to throw things at me. She doesn't even use her hands. It all started when I said to her *pulls out paper* "The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself."  
  
Cyborg: Girls. They're an enigma.  
  
Beast Boy: We just aren't communicating anymore. She's always too busy throwing stuff at me with her mind.  
  
Cyborg: Maybe I should get one of those self-help dating books. Psychic Girls for Dummies.  
  
Beast Boy: Well, you do know what that author says. He always says *pulls out scrap of paper* "Think of me fondly when we say goodbye."  
  
Cyborg: Talk about advice for the ages.  
  
Beast Boy: Definitely.  
  
Cyborg: I should probably think about heading home. She always yells at me when I come home late. Last time she said *pulls out paper* "God is bigger than the Boogeyman."  
  
Robin: *hits buzzer* Did you really say that to Cyborg, Raven?  
  
Raven: Um...I have no idea.  
  
Robin: A thousand points to both Cyborg and Beast Boy.  
  
#5- The Hoedown  
  
Robin: And now it's time for the traditional hoedown. Now, who won? *checks the made up points list* It's Beast Boy again.  
  
Beast Boy: That's two!! I'm on fire, baby!  
  
Robin: So what should this hoedown be about?  
  
Kenshin: Excuse me, Robin-dono, but this is a message from the authoress.  
  
Robin: Okay, folks, you're about to experience "The Flame Hoedown."  
  
*Soujiro plays the hoedown jingle.*  
  
Robin: Today the story's authoress, our lovely Keitorin Asthore Is hiding under her covers, she shan't walk out her door Why, do you ask, is she afraid? The answer's very plain It's really quite understandable; she's afraid of all the flames.  
  
Terra: Oh, lots of people hate me, though I'm not quite sure why All the BB-Raven 'shippers are hoping I will die Although in the comics I was a meanie-head The cartoon is very different and I'm tired of death-threats.  
  
Cyborg: Oh, Keitorin is a nice girl, she hopes you understand Her stories hold her own opinions, it's not to make you mad She doesn't really like the flames- to Anonomus, I can't lie But your really awful flames made the poor girl cry.  
  
Raven: You may try to match me up with Cyborg or Beast Boy Perhaps even Robin, as long as it's a boy Keitorin's own belief is I'm best with great big Cy Just remember when reviewing, never make the authoress cry.  
  
Beast Boy: *wipes away tear* That was a beautiful hoedown.  
  
Robin: That's all, folks! Tip your wait staff.  
  
Author's Note: Che, that wasn't very funny. On to the next episode!! 


	3. Hoedowns are fun

WHOSE LINE IS IT ANYWAY? EPISODE #3  
  
Robin: Hi! Welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway?, where the points don't matter and everyone can fly! Well, except Cyborg.  
  
Cyborg: I heard that, you skinny twit.  
  
Robin: *sweat drop* Anyway, our guest star tonight is everyone's favorite...okay, so about two people like her, but Terra's back!  
  
Beast Boy: She is?!?!  
  
Starfire: No, Robin. Terra is not here.  
  
Robin: Why do you sound so mad?  
  
Kitten: HI, ROBBY POO!  
  
Robin: *keels over*  
  
Kenshin: Stay calm, everyone! I am sure that Robin-dono will awaken soon. In the meantime, the astounding Shinamori Family Magic Act!!  
  
Aoshi: Yes, thank you, ladies and gentlemen. In this act, my lovely wife Misao will be my assistant!  
  
Misao: *waves*  
  
Aoshi: Watch as my beautiful and charming wife climbs into this hinged box. And now see as I SLAP THE LID ON AND SAW HER IN HALF!!  
  
Misao: WHAT?!?!? AOSHI-SAMA, I DON'T LIKE YOU ANYMORE!!!  
  
Aoshi: It's all sleight of hand, Misao-chan. *sawsawsawsaw*  
  
Misao: *faints*  
  
Robin: *wakes up* Hey, where am I?...Oh, well. Despite the presence of a certain female who shall remain nameless-  
  
Starfire: *glowereyesatKitten*  
  
Kitten: *flutterseyelashesatRobin*  
  
Robin: *sigh* Let's just get on with it...  
  
#1- SCENES FROM A HAT Robin: Okay. This is a for everyone *grumbles* even Kitten. I'll draw a topic out of this lovely hat, and everyone will be allowed to come up and say something about the topic. *draws* Weird anime crossovers.  
  
Cyborg: *singing* He is the one, he is the one named Sailor Sasuke Uchiha!  
  
Robin: Gifts one should never give to Raven.  
  
Beast Boy: Look what I got you! Makeup and hairspray!!  
  
Robin: Other names for the Titans Tower  
  
Cyborg: The T Tower! To match my T Car!  
  
Starfire: The Large Establishment of Steel and Concrete Resembling the Twentieth Letter of the Romanic Alphabet.  
  
Robin: Bad names for kids.  
  
Beast Boy: Garfield.  
  
Cyborg: Tray Racer, Morty, Rio, or Lenny.  
  
Starfire: Balkishlavishloogi'ander. It is a traditional name on my planet.  
  
Cast and Crew: *sweat drop*  
  
Robin: Phone messages left on the Titans answering machine.  
  
Beast Boy: This is the Dark Lord Chuckles, the Silly Piggy!! I am coming to annihilate you! *laughs like the silly piggy* You can call me or beep me if you want to reach me at my cell number, DAVE-BASH. Tootles!  
  
Cyborg: Hello. I'm going to kill you. Goodbye.  
  
Starfire: Is the Titanic Tunnel's Terrific Table Tennis Tips Hotline? What? It's not? Well, can I have a large pepperoni anyway?  
  
Kitten: *giggles* Hi there, Robby Poo! I hope your redheaded little friend isn't there, 'cause I don't want anything to mess up our ROMANTIC evening!! Call me, babe!!  
  
Robin: *hits buzzer* A thousand points to Kitten for her truly bizarre and outlandish phone message.  
  
Kitten: *hangs up cell phone* Robby Poo, don't interrupt me while I'm making a call.  
  
Robin: *turns green*  
  
Starfire: *growl*  
  
#2- TALK SHOW Robin: This is for, once again, everybody. Kitten will be the host *growl* and Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire will be people on the show. What should the topic be? *audience shouts out* Okay, ans romantic pairings. WHAT?!?!  
  
Kitten: Hi, y'all! I'm Kitten, and this is my Show of Love!! Yes, you, the giant metal man.  
  
Cyborg: My name is Raven.  
  
Kitten: Oookay.  
  
Cyborg: Everyone keeps trying to pair me up with people. *sits down*  
  
Kitten: Anything else?  
  
Cyborg: No.  
  
Kitten: Well, then...how about you, little green skinned boy.  
  
Beast Boy: I'm Keitorin Asthore.  
  
Kitten: Hi, fic author!  
  
Beast Boy: I, personally, don't care what people's opinions are about pairings. I respect them. We should all just get along. *starts singing* I looooooove yoooooou, yoooooou looooove meeee...  
  
Real Keitorin Asthore: *sweat drop* Um...I never sing that song...  
  
Kitten: And how about you? Yes, you, the redheaded girl who isn't nearly as attractive as me?  
  
Starfire: *glower* My name is Kitten, and I am a very unattractive glorsappabappa! *laughs maniacally, having obviously insulted Kitten in Tamoranean.*  
  
Kitten: *thinking it a compliment* I know I am. *simpers*  
  
Robin: *hits buzzer* A thousand points for Starfire for that wonderful insult. I owe you big time.  
  
Starfire: It was my pleasure.  
  
#3- OBJECTS Robin: Once again, this is for everybody. A prop will be given to each pair of actors, and they have to make something out of it.  
  
Kenshin: *hands Beast Boy and Cyborg a long yellow ribbon, and hands Kitten and Starfire a brick.*  
  
Beast Boy: *dancing* I'm a Sparkle Fairy!!  
  
Cyborg: Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your long hair.  
  
Beast Boy: Two bits, four bits, six bits, a dollar! All for the Cougars, stand up and holler!!!  
  
Cyborg: I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, you will be punished!!!  
  
Beast Boy: Hello, I am the Svede who vhent up zhee heel and came down wif all de straw-bay-rries...  
  
Robin: *hits buzzer* Why is the second pair doing nothing?  
  
Starfire: *evil gleam in her eyes* Oh, would you like to see something? *beats Kitten over the head with the brick.*  
  
Kitten: WAUGH!!! DADDY!!!  
  
Starfire: *gasp* Oh, I am so sorry, Kitten!! *wink wink*  
  
Robin: A thousand points to Starfire!!!  
  
#4- SUPERHEROES Robin: By popular demand, the Superheroes !!  
  
Beast Boy: Isn't this kind of stupid? I mean, we're already superheroes.  
  
Robin: That's what makes it so fun!! Our first superhero will be Cyborg. What will he be, and what should he be doing? *audience participation moment.* Okay! Cyborg is now X-Treme Philosophy Professor, who is trying to help a little mermaid escape from a witch.  
  
Keitorin Asthore: *in audience, munching popcorn* I love it when they obey...  
  
Cyborg: By Pliny! That evil witch is trying to sway the innocent mind of that young half-fish maiden! I must serve assistance to her! But first, I must talk to Plato. *picks up imaginary bust of Plato* Whatever shall I do? *listens* What? I must call for Newsie Maiden?!  
  
Starfire: *in perfect Brooklyn accent* Nevah feah, Newsie Maiden is heah! I'se got me papes of justice wit' me! What can I do fer ya, X-treme Philosophy Professor?  
  
Cyborg: That perfect Sycorax is attempting to destroy, mutilate, and otherwise demolish that poor maiden of the sea's impeccable vocal cords!!  
  
Starfire: *blink blink* Ya mean dat ugly dame is takin' the fish-goil's voice.  
  
Cyborg: *blink blink* Isn't that what I said?  
  
Starfire: There's no way we can take her on our own! We need backup.  
  
Cyborg: But who can we call upon? Plato? Aristotle? Athena?!  
  
Starfire: Nah! Eithah Spot Conlan, or Bunny Boy!  
  
Cyborg: Bunny Boy?  
  
Starfire: Yeah! But theah's only one way ta call 'im. We's gotta sing the Bunny Song.  
  
Cyborg: The Bunny Song?  
  
Starfire: The Bunny, The Bunny, Whoa, I love the Bunny I don't love anybody Just the green-furred Bunny Other chicks dig The fox bishonen Like Yoko, Inuyasha, Naruto's a shoo-in. But the Bunny, The Bunny, Whoa, I love the Bunny. The only one I love Is the green-furred Bunny.  
  
Beast Boy: *adorable bunny ears* You called?  
  
Robin: *buzzbuzzbuzzbuzzbuzz* END THIS !! TARFIRE, HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME FOR BEAST BOY!?!?  
  
Starfire: *blink blink* I didn't. Isn't this a , Robin?  
  
Robin: *blush* Um...carry on...  
  
Beast Boy: *clears throat.* As I was saying... *wiggles bunny ears* You called?  
  
Cyborg: Bunny Boy, with your irresistible cuteness and vaguely disturbing penchant for hiding eggs, we need your help to rescue the innocent mermaiden!!!  
  
Beast Boy: Hey, it's simple enough. *pulls imaginary plug on the ocean* See? The witch is gone. *makes whooshing noise.*  
  
Cyborg: That's so cool! You sounded just like a toilet! Do it again! Do it again!  
  
Beast Boy: *whoosh*  
  
Cyborg: *bwahaha* DO IT AGAIN!!  
  
Beast Boy: *whoosh whoosh*  
  
Cyborg: *HAHAHA*  
  
Starfire: What is the word Raven says? You are so immature.  
  
Robin: *buzz* And thankfully, we didn't have to survive through Kitten's attempt at being a superhero. But still, a thousand points to Beast Boy for making toilet noises. DO IT AGAIN!!!  
  
Starfire: *slaps forehead*  
  
#5- THE HOEDOWN Robin: The final !! And the winner of the invisible points is Starfire!!  
  
Beast Boy: *cries* My streak, she is over.  
  
Robin: So what should our hoedown be about? *audience moment* A ans rock band? Okay, everybody, the ans Band Hoedown!!  
  
*Soujiro plays the music*  
  
Cyborg: Rock bands are really popular, you surely can't deny Everyone has got one, but not the Titans- why? There's a plain and simple reason, of which I shall explain Beast Boy sings like a scrawny cat run over by a train.  
  
Robin: If the Titans had a rock band, it would be a lot of fun But with all the crime fighting, no contracts would be won It's one job or the other, and soon we must decide Or we'll all be homeless in the subway on Southside.  
  
Beast Boy: You say that we should form a band; you bet that I agree We'd be winning Grammys left and right if you'll wait and see Still, despite the fun of recording and playing shows live It's hard to picture Raven dancing with Jump Five  
  
Kitten: All my life I've been a fan of boy bands, big and small I listen for singers- no matter short or tall I'd let the Titans form a band, as long as they agree That Robin, the lead singer, would only belong to me  
  
Starfire: *ERAUGHHHHHH!!!!!!! *chases Kitten around the studio*  
  
Kitten: Eek! *runs away* Robby Pooooo, come save meeeee!!!  
  
Robin: *turns up the music on his stereo.* I can't hear you, I can't hear you...  
  
Author's Note: Ah, Kitten. She makes me laugh. And she was voiced by Tara Strong, which cracks me up to no end. Well, check back soon; I'm sure to do some more later. Tootles!! 


End file.
